


How to Save a life

by Darkangel9009



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Death, Drunk Sex, Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Fuck Or Die, I Don't Even Know, I Love You, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, Mild Gore, Oral Sex, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ratings: R, Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Temporary Character Death, Truth or Dare, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Walkers (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel9009/pseuds/Darkangel9009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl is face to face with his worse night mare a group of men and one young female. She's young and very pretty but with these men he knew her life could not be easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Girl in the back ground

Daryl was with Beth for days till she was kidnapped. Once she had been taken from him he was on that cars trail for what felt like forever, but Daryl hit a cross road and didn't know what path to take. He dropped his cross bow carelessly on the ground and fell down right next to it. He was breathless and now hopeless of ever catching up to the car that took Beth. He was only sitting there for a while when he heard food steps heavy ones on the pavement behind him. He stood up instantly even though every bone in his body hurt and cracked in protest. "What do we have here a bow man huh?" a gruff male voice sounded as Daryl held his sight on the first man he seen.

Daryl turned to face the voice an older gentleman with gray hair. "Now there's no reason to be holding that weapon up son can't you see your out numbered here" the gruff voice said mockingly nice. Daryl's eyes trained on the older man crossbow raised not taking his threat to mind. "I mean it son you may kill one of us but these men won't hesitate to dropping your ass dead." "You must have been playing in smart so far to make it this far no need to fuck it up now son come on and drop your weapon and lets  us talk." Daryl let out a breath lowering his weapon to his side, but not taking his eyes off the older man. "See now don't you feel better son the names Joe by the way" the man stuck out his hand for Daryl to take, in which Daryl doesn't reciprocate. "There ain't no reason we can't be civil here" Joe sneered trying to get Daryl to see it his way. Daryl gave in to the man and shook Joe's hand reluctantly "there now son tell me your name." Daryl flinched like the man had hit him not really caring what Joe called him at this point.

He looked at the tight group of men but over one of the man shoulder is a much smaller figure a woman Daryl guessed or a very young boy, but Daryl doubt it. If it had been a younger boy he would be closer to the group of men, not trying to avoid them. "Daryl" he said in a near whisper as he looked at the small figure trying to carry a heavy pack. "Woman get over here!" Joe yelled to her as she flinched and walked forward. Daryl seen the small framed girl move forward up to Joe side. "Now my dear this is Daryl I expect you to take care of him like you do for everyone else" Joe order her. The young girl nods, and Daryl knew what Joe meant by take care of him. When Joe said take care of him the thought ran through Daryl's mind Joe meant _sex._ " _Damn poor girl"_ Daryl thought to him self. " _All these men she had to please every night now wonder she wanted to avoid them at all cost."_ Daryl tried to shake his thoughts of the girl laying there just taking all of these men as they all set up camp for the night. 

Once the tent was set up the young girl ducked in side, and from Daryl could see she was stripping her clothes off. Daryl shook his head  _"how can she just let this happen to her"_ Daryl sight. "Daryl front and center" Joe's voice sound over his shoulder. Daryl stand up and walks over to Joe. "Good now that your here I don't have yell.. You see that tent there that girl inside is waiting for us." "But since your new I want you to go first because I don't want you to chicken shit out" Joe nudges Daryl toward the tent. Daryl look behind him "Go" Joe orders. Daryl just shakes his head, but ducks inside the tent. Daryl wasn't surprised to see the young girl naked laying there waiting. Her face was turned away from him. Daryl sat down next to her he wasn't about to touch her "here" Daryl said handing her his leather vest for warmth. 

The young girl sits up and looks at him "what the hell" the girl whispers low so that the others don't hear her. "I ain't gonna fuck ya these men are pigs" Daryl said gently. "Don't be dumb they'll kill ya" the girl snapped. "What is your name girl?" He asked trying to get to know her better, because there was something about her that he liked. The girl stumbles for a moment "My name is Sky." "Sky?" Daryl repeats making sure he heard her right. She nods her head. "Its nice to meet you Sky you remember my name?" Daryl asked her. Sky nods her head "Yea your is Daryl" "very good" Daryl smiled sweetly at her. "They are going to start asking questions" Sky points to the outside where the others where waiting their turn. "I am surprised they haven't already" Daryl said with a small laugh. "Me too" Sky replied moving closer to Daryl.

Daryl moved away nervously what no one knew is that he never was around a woman before let along had sex with one. "What's wrong?" Sky asked trying not sound offend. "Its not you" Daryl said reassuringly. "Oh no not this its not you its me crap" the girl sighed now sounding offend. "Well it is true it ain't you its me" Daryl sighed not really wanting to talk about this. "Oh really now?" Sky said rolling her eyes pretty much saying _"out with it already."_ Daryl sighed again "alright alright you win." He bit his lower lip and his words came out all at once "never been with a woman before." Sky stopped what she was doing "really not once?" "Not once" Daryl answered his cheeks flush red. Sky couldn't help but laugh "how old are you?" Daryl looks away from her. "Oh come on man I am sorry I didn't mean it it was only joke." Daryl didn't say anything there where holes in her apology, and he didn't want to hear it. "Oh come on Daryl" she pushed. "Don't oh come on me girl" he spat "I have been nothing but nice to you since I stepped foot in this tent." "And this is what I get in return for being nice to you I could have come in her and fuck the shit out of you like the little whore you are but I didn't."

Sky sat motionless for a moment "I ain't no whore you don't know shit about me." "The fuck I don't your just like all the other girls who say that." "You lay there like a good little slut and take it just like that." "I  DON'T TAKE SHIT" she spat back. "Oh really?" Daryl raised his brow. "I have to take it or they will kill me its fuck or die for me" she restores "if you knew anything" she looks away from him. Daryl now feels bad for yelling she was just trying to make light of a shitty life style. "If they knew what you where trying to do here they would end up killing us both so you best tell them you fucked me hard." Daryl nods in agreement "alright girl have it your way" he leans in and kisses her but its not rough like she was used to.

He lowers her back down to the ground pressing her there gently still kissing her. Sky was taken back by how nice Daryl was to her none of these jack asses ever kissed her. He slowly strips her "don't move let me do all the work okay" Daryl winked and Sky nods. She wasn't used to the men doing all the work Daryl smirked and dipped his head between her legs licking her thigh down to her knee and back up. Once he reached her area he blew on it making Sky shiver at his warm breath. "You like that huh? Daryl said kissing her area gently. A soft moan of pleasure escaped the girls mouth. Daryl smiled as the girl looked down watching him dip lower finding her well used hole with his tongue he licked it up and down. Another moan left her lips as he enter her tongue fucking her slowly at first.

He picked up speed with his tongue the girls back now arching in pleasure. "Ohhh shit" the girl sighed never getting the chance to feel that much pleasure before, because the men usually always finished before her. Daryl didn't let up on her she moans softly as he hit the most sensitive spot on her "shit I am gonna cum" she moans. Giving that is what Daryl wanted to hear he kept his attack on that spot, as her body tensed and her back arched again Daryl knew she had hit her orgasm. He slowed down and pulled away gently kissing his away up to neck. "There we had sex are you happy now?" Daryl purred gently in her ear. Sky lays there breathless at first so all she could do is nod her head. Daryl slips out of the tent and watches another man slip in. Daryl shakes his head _"damn poor girl."_

The next morning Daryl wakes up and the men have already started packing up there shit. He looked around for Sky she wasn't there, maybe she ran off which Daryl hoped so. He could hear the men _"where is she"  "did she take off on us" "I don't know  I don't see any tracks."_ Daryl smiled smart girl she finally had enough. Daryl then reached into his pocket for a smoke when he pulled out his hand. He didn't not find a smoke he had a piece of folded up paper. It read " _Daryl if your smart you would leave too I am heading south toward the small town we where in the other night I know its back tracking but neither one of them dumb ass will be able to find us there Sky." "P.s I am sorry I took one the last of your smokes I will make that up to you if you so chose to meet me." "Oh Sky you sneaky little bitch I am glad you finally got smart"_ Daryl thought as he noticed no took notice he was awake. 

Maybe if he pretended to be asleep the men would leave him behind and he could run off to meet up with her. He just had to because she shouldn't be out there by her self it wasn't safe. Once the men gave up on looking for her figure walkers got her in the middle of the night. They said that they should head out _"what about sleeping beauty over there?"_ He heard one of them say. "Leave him tried waking him early he knows the rule" Joe said. " _Good"_ Daryl thought to him self that is what he wanted them to do. With in a few minutes the men started walking with the camp on their backs. Once Daryl no longer heard their foot steps or their voices he stood up. Once he stood up he takes his stuff and starts heading south.

He noticed the small light tracks she had left if the men would have taken notice she would have been a dead woman. " _Good girl_ " Daryl praised _"She smart enough to head  back into town"_ he smiled. It only took Daryl a few hours of walking before he hit the town Sky was talking about.  _"Now where are you Sky?"_ Daryl whispered to him self knowing she had made it there because her foot tracks never stopped anywhere.

Sky was there waiting for Daryl to show up she was held up in a small town house just waiting. _"Maybe he chose not to come or maybe he tried and didn't make"_ all them thoughts where running through her head. " _Hopefully I left enough clues for him to find  me here once he got there"_ Sky had a lot to worry about as she kept her eyes on the road through the window. 

Daryl seen another piece of paper folded and hanging on the stop sign. It was the same paper he had found in his pocket _"that a girl"_ Daryl smiled taking the paper and opening.  _"24 Hollow road...Sky"_   Daryl smiled he knew that was the house they held up in when they got to that town.  _"Well at least your making it easy for me to find ya"_ Daryl said to him self. He went down a few blocks finding the small town house.  

Once he seen Sky's face in the window he runs up as she moves to the door to meet him there. Daryl didn't have a chance to open the door it flew open, and she was standing there waiting for him. "Sky!" Daryl  have yelled half whispered. "Daryl you came!" Sky whispered and before she knew what hit her Daryl's arms where warped around her. Holding her to his chest "why wouldn't I come for you?" he asked kissing the top of her head. "I thought they got the best of you" Sky replied. "Not in a million years girl not in a million years." 


	2. At Least I have  You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky took a long trip to safety by her self but now that its over and she has freedom she finds her self falling for the man who saved her as they meet up and take a long journey together.

Sky and Daryl kept moving they knew they had too or they would die at the hand of either walkers or the elements. Daryl was the hunter and a protector he kept Sky safe and fed for the most part. "Can we stop?" Sky asked sheepishly. "Again really whats wrong this time" Daryl snapped as he turned to look at her. "Yea I am tired and I can barely stand on my ankle" Sky whined as she nearly fell over into a small ditch next to her. Daryl caught her by her arm he felt her whole weight on his shoulder which wasn't much considering she had very little to eat since this whole thing began. "Hey you don't look so well Sky maybe you should try to drink this" Daryl said holding out a small bottle of water. 

"No I am fine just hurting and tried" Sky said in protest as she waved away the water bottle. "Come on now just drink it it will make you feel better" Daryl pushed as he continued to hold the water bottle in front of her. Sky nods finally giving in to Daryl's request. "Sky chugged the water down "Whoa now Sky slow down there don't want to get sick from drinking to much to fast plus we got to save some for later" Daryl said gently taking the bottle away from her. "Ya feel better now?" Sky nods again smiling a bit "maybe we should set up camp her for tonight I will stand first watch" Sky said standing up and going through their small bag full of stuff. 

She pulled out some string and some old cans the found along the way she began string the cans up between the trees. Around a small area just for them to sleep and make a small fire pit for the food they gather that day. "There we go looks great go on and rest awhile Daryl I will cook us up some deer meat while I keep look out for trouble. Daryl mumbled something under his breath he wasn't to sure if he could trust her yet so far they were making a good team so before he knew it he was out like a light. He was a awoken a few hours later to Sky shaking him gently telling him to get up for dinner. "Alright alright I am up I am up now quit your shit girl." Daryl looked up at Sky "whatchya looking at?" "You Daryl you looked so handsome and peaceful in your sleep" Sky blushed at her random outburst.

"Shut up" Daryl teased her as he got up on his feet. "Well gee someone don't like complements well at all" Sky sighed. "Pft guess not" Daryl mumbled grabbing his cross bow and stepping over the cans. "Where are you going?" Sky called after him. "Take a piss you want to follow it won't be in your best interest." "Is that a treat or promise." "Really" Daryl didn't know what to say as he heard Sky's foot steps behind him. "Well Mr.Dixon aren't we well built." Daryl could feel his cheeks burn but it was with anger. "What does that mean?" Daryl said shyly not looking at Sky as he zipped up his jeans. "Nothing you just got a nice body is all" Sky blushed when Daryl approached.

"Well you wanna know what I think?" Daryl tried to his hand at flirting hoping that she would catch on. "Whats that?" Sky smiled her eyes on Daryl. "I think you are a very nice well built women" Daryl blurted out in one breath. Sky stood there for a moment before moving closer to Daryl. "I know you have wanted to say that a long time now but didn't know how so I had to play my cards right so that I didn't scare you away." "You knew this whole time?" "Yep" Sky nodded as her cheeks flushed again. "Well good" Daryl said grabbing Sky by the hips pulling her into him kissing her hard. Sky was taken by surprise when she felt Daryl's lips on hers, but it felt so right that she let him.

He didn't want to pull away from her lips but he had too he needed a breath his whole head felt like it was spinning. Not a good thing when you got to stay alert for walkers and such. He slowly pulled away gently not looking at Sky. Sky was breathless her eyes where trying to make out the world around her. Daryl stalked away once his thoughts where with him leaving Sky dazed and confused by what just happened. Once Sky finally came back to plant earth she realized that she was alone. She ran back to the camp she shared with Daryl thinking that he might already have left her behind, but once she got back she say him hunched over the fire poking with a stick making the flames get bigger. 

"Needed to check the fire can't have it go out on us" Daryl grumbled. "Noted" Sky said. "You know we can't do this right?" Daryl finally said. "Do what?" "Have a normal life." "Why?" Sky asked. "Have you seen today's world?" "yea and your point being?" Sky said frustrated by Daryl's careless attitude. "This world can kill you dumb ass bitch I can't be falling in love and shit" Daryl shouts. "You got to stop your yelling or you will be putting us in a very bad spot you will bring those dead fuck's right on top of us" Sky reminded him as she looked around the small camp site. Daryl hung his head he never let any one not even a woman talk to him like she was, but for some reason she was different. A new different someone to try to change for. Maybe just maybe things can work out for them. "At least I have you" Daryl said finally looking at Sky shyly though his bangs.

"Yea and what do you mean by that?" Sky said a little upset that Daryl was leading her on a roller coaster of emotion. "It means I am not alone that I have some one maybe not of who I would expect, but still at least I have you" Daryl said with a shy smile. Sky sighed "what do you want from me?" Daryl didn't say another word he moved in closer to her pulling her in "I don't know what it is I want to try something I never tried before." "Really?" Sky asked sheepishly. "Yes" Daryl said leaning in kissing Sky once again.  


	3. Questions?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many question so little time... where do they begin to ask them and or answer them?

It was dark when Daryl had opened his eyes he didn't even know that he had fallen asleep. "Sky?" Daryl looked around growing more worried that Sky wasn't there with him.  "SKY!?" Daryl shouted loud enough that she could hear him in the house but no one if any one was out there could hear them inside. He started hearing movement up stairs. He grabbed his crossbow and headed up stairs. He made his way to where he thought he heard the noise. "Daryl?" Sky asked stepping out of the room. "What the hell girl do you have a death wish I could have shot you." Daryl said anger in his tone.

 

"I came up here looking to see if there where basic medical stuff like band aids and shit wasn't expecting to almost get my head shot through by crossbow." Sky looked at Daryl with mixed feelings in her eyes. "Look I couldn't sleep so I thought I could make my self useful. Daryl rolled his eyes "girl you are nuts why the hell is it so important for you to feel useful in the middle of the night?" Sky shrugged her shoulders "I don't know" she sighed. "When I was with Joe and his gang of assholes I was only good for one thing" Sky shudder at the flash back. 

 

Daryl gently put his hand on Sky's shoulder he could only imagine what a pretty young thing like her went through. He knew men like Joe hell he fit in with men like them when his brother was a live. Daryl pulled Sky closer to him hugging her tight. While warm tears streaked Sky's pale face. 

 

They needed to get out of there they also need food Daryl could feel him self getting weak from hunger. "Sky we need to go" "Now?" Daryl nodded. "But it's dark?" Sky's face paled more that he thought she looked more ghost like then human. "We need to go find food or we may not make it through the night." Sky knew he was right and let Daryl led her out of the house.

 

They where quite for a long while before Daryl looked over at Sky he had to ask her what she was thinking being with Joe. He also knew that part was not his concern it was over and done with for now. But before he could stop him self "what where you doing with Joe and his gang any way?" Sky looked confused at his random question. Where did she being to even answer him. Sky shudder again this time more because she was cold then lost in her thoughts about Joe. 

 

"You don't have to answer that if you don't wanna" Daryl said trying to take back the question. Sky's blue eye met his and she nodded "it all started when this whole thing went down" Sky said gesturing to the world around them. " I was all alone trying to find my way to shelter when I ran into Joe." "He said if I didn't join him he would kill me knowing that wasn't an option I gave him everything I had including my  bow and the few arrows I had left." Sky paused and looked at the sky. 

 

"That is when I became just a piece of ass for them assholes." " If I didn't feel like it they took it anyway" Sky stopped walking and put her hands to her face to hide her tears. Daryl put his finger under her chin forcing her gently to look at him. "Hey its over now they won't find you when you are with me I know men like them I know their tricks and hunting style I can avoid them trust me." Daryl was never good at comforting people but one thing was for sure is that he will protect her from danger.   


End file.
